Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel monothiol mucolytic agents. The present invention also includes a variety of methods of treatment using these inventive mucolytic agents.
Description of the Background
The mucosal surfaces at the interface between the environment and the body have evolved a number of “innate defense”, i.e., protective mechanisms. The mucus transport system is the fundamental defense of the airways against inhaled particulates/infectious agents. Inhaled particles are trapped in the mucus layer and subsequently propelled out of the lungs via mucus clearance. The mucus transport system requires that mucus be well hydrated to facilitate cilliary clearance. In the absence of sufficient mucus hydration, the mucus becomes excessively viscous and adherent, which can lead to airway mucus accumulation and infection.
Typically, the quantity of the liquid layer on a mucosal surface reflects the balance between epithelial liquid secretion, often reflecting anion (Cl− and/or HCO3−) secretion coupled with water (and a cation counter-ion), and epithelial liquid absorption, often reflecting Na+ absorption, coupled with water and counter anion (Cl− and/or HCO3−). Many diseases of mucosal surfaces are caused by too little protective liquid on those mucosal surfaces created by an imbalance between secretion (too little) and absorption (relatively too much). The defective salt transport processes that characterize these mucosal dysfunctions reside in the epithelial layer of the mucosal surface.
Abnormalities in the mucus transport system characterize a complex of muco-obstructive airway diseases that include cystic fibrosis (CF) and chronic bronchitis (CB). Normal mucus clearance requires 1) adequate hydration of the airway surface and 2) an absence of strong adhesive and cohesive interactions between mucus and cell surface. Hydration is defined by the concentrations of mucins in the periciliary and mucus layers. Ion transport properties regulate the amount of salt and water (i.e. the solvent) and goblet cells and glands control the quantity of mucins on the airway surface. Subjects with mucus-obstructive diseases including cystic fibrosis (CF), chronic bronchitis associated with cigarette smoke exposure, i.e., COPD, and asthma exhibit increases in mucus concentration as quantified by % solids (see FIG. 1), as a result of reduced airway hydration and mucin hypersecretion, consequent to goblet cell and glandular hyperplasia. Both as a function of disease severity, and in acute exacerbations, raised mucin concentrations produce adherent mucus that sticks to epithelial cells, impairs clearance, triggering inflammatory responses and airway wall injury, and serves as a growth medium for pathogenic microorganisms. Clearly, enhancing the clearance of such thickened/adhered mucus from the airways is likely to benefit patients with mucus-obstructive diseases.
Chronic bronchitis (CB), including the most common lethal genetic form of chronic bronchitis, cystic fibrosis (CF), are diseases that reflect the body's failure to clear mucus normally from the lungs, which ultimately produces chronic airways infection. In the normal lung, the primary defense against chronic intrapulmonary airways infection (chronic bronchitis) is mediated by the continuous clearance of mucus from bronchial airway surfaces. This function in health effectively removes from the lung potentially noxious toxins and pathogens. Recent data indicate that the initiating problem, i.e., the “basic defect,” in both CB and CF is the failure to clear mucus from airway surfaces. The failure to clear mucus reflects an imbalance between the amount of liquid and mucin on airway surfaces. This “airway surface liquid” (ASL) is primarily composed of salt and water in proportions similar to plasma (i.e., isotonic). Mucin macromolecules organize into a well-defined “mucus layer” which normally traps inhaled bacteria and is transported out of the lung via the actions of cilia which beat in a watery, low viscosity solution termed the “periciliary liquid” (PCL). In the disease state, there is an imbalance in the quantities of mucus and ASL on airway surfaces. This results in a relative reduction in ASL which leads to mucus concentration, reduction in the lubricant activity of the PCL, and a failure to clear mucus via ciliary activity to the mouth. The reduction in mechanical clearance of mucus from the lung leads to chronic bacterial colonization of mucus adherent to airway surfaces. It is the chronic retention of bacteria, the failure of local antimicrobial substances to kill mucus-entrapped bacteria on a chronic basis, and the consequent chronic inflammatory responses of the body to this type of surface infection, that lead to the syndromes of CB and CF.
The current afflicted population in the U.S. is 12,000,000 patients with the acquired (primarily from cigarette smoke exposure) form of chronic bronchitis and approximately 30,000 patients with the genetic form, cystic fibrosis. Approximately equal numbers of both populations are present in Europe. In Asia, there is little CF but the incidence of CB is high and, like the rest of the world, is increasing.
There is currently a large, unmet medical need for products that specifically treat CB and CF at the level of the basic defect that cause these diseases. The current therapies for chronic bronchitis and cystic fibrosis focus on treating the symptoms and/or the late effects of these diseases. Thus, for chronic bronchitis, 3-agonists, inhaled steroids, anti-cholinergic agents, and oral theophyllines and phosphodiesterase inhibitors are all in development. However, none of these drugs treat effectively the fundamental problem of the failure to clear mucus from the lung. Similarly, in cystic fibrosis, the same spectrum of pharmacologic agents is used. These strategies have been complemented by more recent strategies designed to clear the CF lung of the DNA (“Pulmozyme”; Genentech) that has been deposited in the lung by neutrophils that have futilely attempted to kill the bacteria that grow in adherent mucus masses and through the use of inhaled antibiotics (“TOBI”) designed to augment the lungs' own killing mechanisms to rid the adherent mucus plaques of bacteria. A general principle of the body is that if the initiating lesion is not treated, in this case mucus retention/obstruction, bacterial infections became chronic and increasingly refractory to antimicrobial therapy. Thus, a major unmet therapeutic need for both CB and CF lung diseases is an effective means of mobilizing airway mucus and promoting its clearance, with bacteria, from the lung.
Other mucosal surfaces in and on the body exhibit subtle differences in the normal physiology of the protective surface liquids on their surfaces but the pathophysiology of disease reflects a common theme, i.e., too little protective surface liquid and impaired mucus clearance. For example, in xerostomia (dry mouth) the oral cavity is depleted of liquid due to a failure of the parotid sublingual and submandibular glands to secrete liquid. Similarly, keratoconjunctivitis sicca (dry eye) is caused insufficient tear volume resulting from the failure of lacrimal glands to secrete liquid or excessive evaporative fluid loss. In rhinosinusitis, there is an imbalance, as in CB, between mucin secretion, relative airway surface liquid depletion, and mucus stasis. Finally, in the gastrointestinal tract, failure to secrete Cl— (and liquid) in the proximal small intestine, combined with increased Na+ (and liquid) absorption in the terminal ileum leads to the distal intestinal obstruction syndrome (DIOS). In older patients excessive Na+ (and volume) absorption in the descending colon produces constipation and diverticulitis.
The high prevalence of both acute bronchitis and chronic bronchitis indicates that this disease syndrome is a major health problem in the U.S. Despite significant advancements in the etiology of mucus obstructive diseases, pharmacotherapy of both CF and COPD have been characterized by an aging array of therapies, typically including inhaled steroids and bronchodilators for maintenance, and antibiotics and high-dose steroids for exacerbations. Clearly, what are needed are drugs that are more effective at restoring the clearance of mucus from the lungs of patients with CB/CF. The value of these new therapies will be reflected in improvements in the quality and duration of life for both the CF and the CB populations.
One approach to increase mucus clearance is to enhance the transportability of mucins via the disruption of the polymeric mucus structure. Mucin proteins are organized into high molecular weight polymers via the formation of covalent (disulfide) and non-covalent bonds. Disruption of the covalent bonds with reducing agents is a well-established method to reduce the viscoelastic properties of mucus in vitro and is predicted to minimize mucus adhesiveness and improve clearance in vivo. Reducing agents are well known to decrease mucus viscosity in vitro and commonly used as an aid to processing sputum samples (Hirsch, S. R., Zastrow, J. E., and Kory, R. C. Sputum liquefying agents: a comparative in vitro evaluation. J. Lab. Clin. Med. 1969. 74:346-353). Examples of reducing agents include sulfide containing molecules capable of reducing protein di-sulfide bonds including, but not limited to, N-acetyl cysteine, N-acystelyn, carbocysteine, cysteamine, glutathione, and thioredoxin containing proteins.

N-acetyl cysteine (NAC) is approved for use in conjunction with chest physiotherapy to loosen viscid or thickened airway mucus. Clinical studies evaluating the effects of oral or inhaled NAC in CF and COPD have reported improvements in the rheologic properties of mucus and trends toward improvements in lung function and decreases in pulmonary exacerbations (Duijvestijn Y C M and Brand P L P.; Systematic review of N-acetylcysteine in cystic fibrosis. Acta Peadiatr 88: 38-41. 1999). However, the preponderance of clinical data suggests that NAC is at best a marginally effective therapeutic agent for treating airway mucus obstruction when administered orally or as an inhalation aerosol. A recent Cochrane review of the existing clinical literature on the use of NAC found no evidence to support the efficacy of NAC for CF (Nash E F, Stephenson A, Ratjen F, Tullis E.; Nebulized and oral thiol derivatives for pulmonary disease in cystic fibrosis. Cochrane Database Syst Rev. 2009; 21(1):CD007168.).
NAC, as a topical pulmonary therapeutic agent, is not optimal for the reduction of mucin disulfide bonds. Specifically, NAC does not possess the basic properties of an effective pulmonary drug as NAC (1) is a relatively inefficient reducing agent the airway surface environment (e.g. CF pH 6.5-7.2); and (2) is rapidly metabolized and cleared from the airway surface (Jayaraman S, Song Y, Vetrivel L, Shankar L, Verkman A S. Noninvasive in vivo fluorescence measurement of airway-surface liquid depth, salt concentration, and pH. J Clin Invest. 2001; 107(3):317-24). For example, in the pH environment of the airway surface (measured in the range of pH 6.0 to 7.2 in CF and COPD airways), NAC exists only partially in its reactive state as a negatively charge thiolate (Jayaraman S, Song Y, Vetrivel L, Shankar L, Verkman A S. Noninvasive in vivo fluorescence measurement of airway-surface liquid depth, salt concentration, and pH. J Clin Invest. 2001; 107(3):317-24) (FIG. 3). Furthermore, in animal studies, 14C-labled NAC, administered by inhalation, exhibits rapid elimination from the lungs with a half-life of approximately 20 minutes (unpublished observation). The relatively low reducing activity at of NAC physiologic airway pH and the short half-life of NAC on the lung surface provide an explanation for the lack of strong clinical evidence for effective mucus reduction in mucus obstructive diseases.
Additionally, NAC is most commonly administered as a concentrated inhalation solution (Mucomyst® is a 20% or 1.27M solution). However, the administration of concentrated NAC solutions impact the tolerability of NAC as it exaggerates (1) the unpleasant sulfur taste/odor, and (2) pulmonary side effects including irritation and bronchoconstriction which can require co-administration of rescue medications such as bronchodilators. Although Mucomyst was approved by the FDA in 1963, no other reducing agents administered as an inhalation aerosol are currently available to treat muco-obstructive diseases. What are needed are effective, safe, and well-tolerated reducing agents for the treatment of diseases characterized by impaired mucus clearance.